Quand Draco Malfoy devient Raiponce
by Kuzuji.Aiko
Summary: Bon... cette histoire est étrange. Que dire de plus ? Pourquoi j'ai écris ça ? C'est juste... n'importe quoi ! Mais c'est drôle ! Crossover entre le conte Raiponce de Grimm et Harry Potter de JK Rowling !


Crossover entre Raiponce et Harry Potter... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire loufoque est à moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je suis persuadée que l'histoire que je vais vous conter, vous la connaissez. Quoique... je me permets d'émettre quelques doutes à ce sujet. Il est vrai que l'on peut trouver des centaines de versions de cette histoire. Mais, connaissez-vous celle-ci ? Bon, je vous la raconte puis... Ben vous me direz si vous la connaissez ou non.

C'est donc l'histoire d'un prince nommé Kestion. Il vivait dans un magnifique palais doré avec son père le roi, sa mère la reine, ses quatre frères et sa petite sœur. Une grande particularité était présente dans cette famille, génétiquement parlant : ils étaient tous roux. Sans exception. Roux. Le prince Kestion était l'avant dernier de la petite famille. Il aurait bien voulu être roi mais il se doutait que ça n'arriverait certainement jamais, à moins qu'un sorcier des ténèbres aussi vicieux qu'un serpent ne décidait d'éliminer toute sa famille sauf lui. Le prince avait alors décidé qu'il allait consacrer sa vie à autre chose qu'à espérer devenir roi : il allait chercher l'amour de sa vie. Il était prêt à parcourir le monde entier pour le trouver. Et peu importe si c'était une fille ou un garçon, une princesse ou un boulanger... Tant qu'il l'aimait... Le prince partait à chaque aube sur son cheval et parcourait le monde à la recherche de cet être tant désiré.

Un beau jour, ou plutôt une belle nuit, il se baladait sur son cheval dans la forêt quand il entendit un chant mélodieux. Bercé par ce chant ensorceleur, il se dirigea vers le là d'où il provenait. Rapidement, le prince Kestion se retrouva face à une immense tour. Une seule fenêtre était présente tout en haut de la tour. C'était bien étrange ! Il n'avait jamais vu de tour comme celle-ci dans le coin ! Il voulut s'approcher un beau plus mais un chat noir passa devant lui. Il se dirigeait vers la tour. Le prince l'observa. Soudain, ce chat se transforma en une vielle femme. Le prince prit peur et s'en alla bien vite.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il repassait dans la forêt dans la soirée, il entendit à nouveau ce chant magique. Emporté à nouveau, il retourna devant la tour. Il ne put avancer, la vieille sorcière était déjà là. Il l'entendit crier : « Raiponce ! Lance-moi ta chevelure ! » . De longs cheveux très blonds, qu'on aurait presque crut blancs, tombèrent depuis une fenêtre tout en haut de la tour. La vieille femme grimpa jusqu'en haut en s'accrochant aux cheveux. Le prince partit. Il reviendrait le lendemain, très tôt, avant l'arrivée de la vieille femme qui ressemblait en tout point à une sorcière.

Le surlendemain, il arriva près de la tour à l'aube. Il vit la vieille femme partir. Le prince attendit quelques minutes avant d'avancer. Au pied de la tour, il descendit de son cheval. Les longs cheveux étaient toujours là. Il s'approcha, curieux. Ils étaient doux et étincelants. Le prince, sans tarder, se mit à grimper. Il atteignit rapidement la fenêtre, essoufflé, et entra par l'ouverture. Il remarqua alors, assit dans un fauteuil vert et argent, un jeune homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Le prince tomba amoureux. Follement amoureux. Il se perdait dans les yeux d'un bleu gris sublime, rougissait devant ce visage fin et parfait... Le jeune homme dégageait une prestance magnifique et le regardait intensément. Le prince rougissait, il en était conscient. Il devenait même plus rouge que ces cheveux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda brusquement le jeune homme aux yeux bleu gris et aux cheveux longs, très longs, blonds.

« Je... hum... Kestion... »

« Raiponce. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis Raiponce, enchanté, Kestion. Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

Le prince ne remarqua pas le haussement de sourcil de Raiponce quand il posa sa question, ni même le rictus qui montrait son agacement.

« Ca fait très féminin comme prénom. »

« Je vous emmerde. »

« J'ai... entendu votre chant... Il... superbe... »

« ... »

Le prince avait été frappé par la foudre: il était fou amoureux de Raiponce, cela se voyait dans son regard. Il était tellement aveuglé par son amour qu'il ne remarquait pas le mécontentement du beau blond.

« Ce n'était pas moi mais les Bizarr'sisters qui chantaient. »

Le prince ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que voulait dire Raiponce. Le jeune homme pointa du doigt un poste radio.

« Oh... »

Le prince Kestion était déçu. Mais il était certain que Raiponce chantait magnifiquement bien lui aussi !

« Chantez pour moi ! » demanda le prince à Raiponce.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Chanter ? Il n'avait pas envie de chanter ! Un gars bizarre était venu jusqu'à lui sans gêne et lui demandait de chanter ?! Une aura dangereuse émanait de Raiponce.

« Je vais t'émincer si tu ne sors pas tout de suite ! Te pendre même directement ! » tonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le prince ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. L'amour ne l'aveuglait par seulement : il déformait aussi les véritables propos de Raiponce.

« Tu vas m'aimer si je ne sors pas tout de suite ? Tu vas même... me prendre directement ? Oh ! Raiponce ! »

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure, n'en pouvant plus de cet incapable, laissa sa rage exploser. BAM ! Une droite dans la figure du rouquin ! 1-O pour Raiponce.

« Dégage ! »

Il prit le prince Kestion par le col, se dernier rougit en imaginant un baiser fougueux, et le mit dehors. Or, ils étaient en haut d'une immense tour. Le prince ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il crut un instant que c'était fini. Fort heureusement, d'un coup de baguette magique, un vieux sorcier amortit sa chute. Le prince le regarda, abasourdi. « Que... Hein ? » « Prince Kestion ! » s'exclama le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« A quoi pensiez-vous en montant là-haut ? »

« J'ai rencontré la plus belle des créatures... »

« Et la plus dangereuse... » marmonna le vieil homme. « Rentrez chez vous ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le prince ne répliqua point, valait mieux ne pas mettre un sorcier en colère.

Le lendemain encore, il retourna à la tour du beau Raiponce. Il voulait le voir encore et encore, passer le reste de ses jours avec lui ! En bas de la tour, il cria : « Raiponce ! Balance tes cheveux ! » Des cheveux tombèrent. Il grimpa jusqu'en haut.

« Kestion ? »

« Raiponce ! »

« Ah non ! Pas encore toi poil de carotte ! »

« Raiponce ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. Dégage de là. »

Mais le prince n'écoutait pas les vrais propos du jeune homme blond. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Raiponce tenta de le repousser, pris au dépourvu. Le prince quant à lui compris ces gestes comme une façon taquine de se faire désirer.

« Vous savez... » murmura-t-il près de l'oreille de Raiponce, « Vous me faites penser à un dragon... Vous avez un corps chaud et un esprit farouche... Un vrai drago... »

« Aaaah ! Laissez-moi ! Sale pervers ! » le coupa l'autre.

Raiponce repoussa violemment le prince et l'empoigna par le col avant de le pousser du haut de la tour en rugissant de colère. A nouveau, le prince fut sauvé par le vieux magicien. Les membres de la famille royal, s'inquiétant pour le jeune prince, décidèrent de le priver de sortie pendant toute une semaine. Le prince était désespéré. Il voulait voir Raiponce par tous les moyens ! Sa famille le lui interdisait clairement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Bon, d'accord, il était tombé deux fois du haut de cette tour mais c'était uniquement par accident ! C'est vrai quoi ! Qui a eu l'idée de mettre une fenêtre aussi haut ?

Pour le plus grand bonheur du prince, la semaine fut vite finie. Il s'empressa de retourner à la tour. Il cria : « Raiponce ! Tes cheveux ! » Et ils tombèrent. Il grimpa très vite. Si vite qu'il en eut mal aux mains. Une fois en haut, il fut très surpris de ne pas voir son bien-aimé. A la place, sortant de l'ombre, un autre jeune homme apparut : il avait de petites lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille et une drôle de cicatrice sur le front. Ca amusa le prince car elle ressemblait à un éclair.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où... où est Raiponce ?! » demanda-t-il. Le prince devint soudain bien inquiet. « Raiponce n'est plus là ! Il est à moi ! »

C'était un mensonge. Raiponce était bien là. Il apparut soudain, les cheveux courts et une tasse verte et argent pleine de café à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'indigna le jeune homme brun, contrarié.

« Pardon... Je pensais que le problème était déjà résolu. »

« T'as tout gâché crétin ! »

Le prince n'y comprenait rien à ce charabia. Trop heureux, il sauta au cou de Raiponce en s'exclamant : « Oh ! Raiponce ! Mon amour ! » d'une voix minaude. Raiponce le repoussa brutalement. Surpris, le prince Kestion recula en titubant. Maladroit comme il l'était, il se prit les pieds dans le sol et il tomba... encore une fois. Le vieux sorcier à la barbe blanche n'étant pas là, il mourut.

Raiponce s'était penché à la fenêtre, au-dessus du corps inerte du prince Kestion. Plein de culpabilité et de désolation, il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes de Raiponce atterrirent sur le prince et, comme par magie, il revint à la vie. Ce fut à ce moment que les sorciers débarquèrent. Ils firent descendre les deux amants du haut de la tour et expliquèrent la situation au Prince.

En effet, Raiponce était très méchant et dangereux. Si dangereux qu'un groupe de sorciers bien sympathiques décidèrent de l'enfermer dans une tour. Raiponce était méchant à cause d'un mauvais sort jeté par un sorcier mauvais. Ses cheveux devenaient de plus en plus longs quand il faisait de mauvaises choses. Le seul moyen de le sauver était qu'il trouve le véritable amour, d'après les sorciers. Quand le prince Kestion était venu le voir, Raiponce était encore très méchant. On avait laissé le prince grimper à la tour en espérant qu'il serait le bon... mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Les sorciers ont alors prévenu la famille royale de ne plus laisser le prince approcher de la tour. Pendant la semaine d'enfermement au palais du prince, un autre jeune homme avait grimpé à la tour. Et là, Raiponce se mit à devenir gentil et doux. Enfin... Il gardait un sale caractère mais il était inoffensif. Harry, car tel était le nom du jeune homme brun aux lunettes rondes, avait en vérité décidé de couper les cheveux de Raiponce avec un puissant sort et la malédiction avait été levée. Les sorciers en avaient été très étonnés.

Après ça, ils étaient quand même tombés très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Harry était possessif et jaloux, et il ne voulait plus que le prince s'approche de son bien-aimé. Alors, ensemble, ils avaient décidé de tendre un piège à celui-ci pour le faire partir. Ils ne pensaient cependant pas que ça allait se finir ainsi. Le prince était interloqué. Le charme se brisa à cet instant. Son amour l'avait vraiment beaucoup aveuglé. Son cœur était brisé. En même temps, il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour Raiponce. C'était une tragique histoire mais le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Alors, il s'excusa pour ces actes envers Raiponce puis le remercia de lui avoir sauvé la vie, même s'il avait tenté de le tuer deux fois de suite. Quelques années plus tard, le prince Kestion tomba amoureux d'une très belle jeune femme, rencontrée dans un château, dont les parents étaient les dentistes attitrés de la famille royale.

Fin !


End file.
